


一些车

by yzdydmg



Series: 美好世界 [1]
Category: will：美好世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 以前写的一些车的合集其实都是搞卡洛斯弟弟
Series: 美好世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585783
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是pi X卡洛斯，请看好CP再吃

卡洛斯觉得，他的人生可能是由各种倒霉事组成的。  
他自幼父母双亡，和大他几岁的姐姐阿莉西亚相依为命，几年前姐姐为了维持生计，出了村子去了远方打工，结果一去不复返，再也没了消息，卡洛斯那会儿年纪小，想出去找她都被人拦住不准走，好不容易熬到了成年，练就了一身剑术，准备好了路费之后，才终于踏出了远行的第一步。  
本来他以为自己的剑术应该也不算差之类的，结果去了冒险者公会一测才知道原来自己只是个普通的小剑士，和那些高级剑士相比卡洛斯只能发出一点薄弱的斗气，想接一点高级委托都不可能。  
出门在外，日子总是会过得比平常要难一些，他实力不强，也没有什么团队看得上他，只能零零散散完成小任务靠那些报酬过日子，大城市的物价可比他之前待的镇子村庄要高得多，生活过得非常苦，但他从来没有选择过放弃，他必须要找到姐姐的下落。  
一次，他看见一个去某个村庄消灭一些骚扰田地的地精的任务，还算是简单，卡洛斯一个人去可能会有些辛苦，但选择组队的话又要和队友分钱，那样的话他实在是舍不得。  
哪想到他去了那个村庄，消灭了那几只横行霸道的地精，就因为自己的私心吃了村民准备的庆功宴喝了掺了药的酒水，一下子晕了过去被村人拿绳子绑了当了祭品送上了山。  
送去山上的时候他其实已经醒了，还在想着贪什么小便宜啊，喝什么酒啊，被人绑成个粽子一样剑也给人扒了，想跑也跑不了，也不知道这群村民想干什么。他想着，只要不丢掉命就行，他什么事都可以做，他必须活下去，他要找到他的姐姐，现在他绝对不能死。  
直到后来他才知道，那个地精的任务其实就是个幌子，村民的真正目的根本就是招来一个普通的勇者，然后把他放倒以后直接就送到山上去，为这个村庄一直供奉的龙做祭品。  
但不得不说，因为这个来自命运为卡洛斯开的大玩笑，他才能遇见pi。

Pi的龙先祖到底是如何与人类结合的，到了pi这一代，已经是不能考究的历史了。  
在数百年前，他的不知道第几代祖先定居在这片山林中，一直过着占山为王的休闲日子，数代以前被山下的村庄发现了存在的踪迹，祖先露出了真身，几乎把那些人类胆子都吓破了，于是这位先祖便顺水推舟，规定这群人每隔二十年必须要献上一个年轻人作为贡品让他赏玩，这个人将一辈子都不能回村子里，终身陪在龙的身边。  
事实也是如此，自从把年轻人送进山里以后就再也没见到他们出来，很少有人敢违背龙的要求，唯一有过两次想反抗的念头，也被龙粗暴的降临村庄狂轰滥炸以后而退却，没人敢去挑战龙，龙这样的生物，是只有许多强大的勇者团队才可以对抗的，他们只是小小的村庄，完全抵抗不了龙。  
但这样每二十年消耗一个年轻人进山的行为也不是村民们所愿意的，于是他们就打起了从山外来的年轻人的主意，一些年轻的小勇者看到他们这样简单的委托很容易就会接下来完成，只要给他们喝下了药的酒，就可以让自家的孩子免掉送进山的痛苦，之后只要去冒险者公会确认或者撤销一下任务，公会一般是不会管这些年轻勇者的下落的。而地精这种生物的繁衍也是又快又多，所以偶尔挂出委托也不会有谁怀疑。  
Pi的父亲就是这样被骗进山的年轻人，pi的母亲因身上的血脉原因拥有强大的魔力，龙族就是这样，作为高阶生物，他们的混血是无论隔了多少代都会是强大的存在，这就是龙血之力的霸道。他父亲一进山就母亲封锁了魔力，后来在他母亲的发情期时被扯去发泄，没想到就这么一次便让pi在母腹中扎根生长。但他母亲也不是什么会为孩子顾虑的人，把pi外祖父的荒淫无度学了个十足十，还怀着孩子就继续与其他人交合，也因此pi的父亲和他母亲的关系也从未好过，但他对后来出生的Pi十分好，只可惜pi因为血脉天性的缘故，更喜欢亲近对自己完全漠视的母亲。  
他几年前，他的父亲寿命已尽，母亲恰好也衰弱凋零，这一对从未爱上过对方也从未瞧得起对方的怨侣倒是死在了一起，pi静静的将他们的尸体埋到了一起，然后将母亲的那几个伺候的男人女人都一并杀了，他们的尸骨就没有他父母那么好的待遇了，随手就被扔到了山崖之下，这是他们从古至今处理那些玩厌的人类的办法。  
如果光靠村子每二十年献上的人类的话，那肯定是不够的，因此pi的祖先们会去外界掳一些普通人回到山上，同时山上还有着强大的结界，所有被送到山上的人都无法逃出去。

Pi说到底是不喜欢人类的，那些呆在山上或者被送过来的人看着他和母亲的眼神都是恐惧厌恶的，他也不大喜欢自己的父亲，但和那个男人比起来他更不喜欢那些和母亲交合的人，他母亲男女不忌，基本上是个人就能睡，要不是见儿子还小估计也是想要下手的，反正龙族从不在意亲缘关系，但奇怪的是却无论如何都有着繁衍的念头，这倒是非常令人感慨的。  
虽然大部分人都恐惧他们母子，但有几个母亲喜欢的男侍会大着胆子偷偷的对pi动手动脚，反正就算pi去与他母亲告状那个女人也会视若无睹，他父亲倒是会管一管，但那用处也不大，骚扰依然还是存在，直到母亲死去，他才有机会将那些欺辱过他的人们统统杀死。  
他本来是想直接杀掉这次山下献来的祭品的，但是很不巧，他的发情期在这时，很不凑巧的降临了。  
这就是人类混血无法逃避的一个尴尬之处，虽然混血的力量会带给他们无穷的潜力，但是异族的生理习惯同时也被附加在了他们身上，如果只是一个单纯的人类，又何来发情这种东西呢？  
而卡洛斯也就是在还未彻底摆脱迷药的药力时，遇上了发情的pi。  
他被村民们赶着走进了山里，想逃出去基本是不可能的，村民都拿着武器在山外守着呢，他身上也没什么武器，没有闯出去的能力，只能选择走进山里。  
卡洛斯头还晕乎乎的，依靠着树木慢慢的向山上走去，累了就坐在石头上歇一歇，鉴于他们这些剑士身体素质比起普通人而言都要好很多，因此村民那迷魂药也是不要命的下，卡洛斯说到底也不是什么高阶剑士，现在能醒都已经算好了。  
随后，他遇见了一个金发青年，披着蓝色的披风，一脸冷漠的看着他。  
他正欲开口询问，却见那青年一抬手，一块黑色布条就忽然自己漂浮在空气中，接着像一条迅猛的蛇一样窜向卡洛斯，迅速蒙住了他的眼睛。在失去视力的前一刻，卡洛斯看见了青年漂亮的蓝色眼睛渐渐蜕变成暗金色的样子，像极了他以前在书里看过的，龙的眸子。

卡洛斯的手被魔力锁铐住，这魔力锁构成的魔力纯粹的很，以卡洛斯目前的能力怕是一辈子都挣脱不开，他的眼睛看不见东西，想说话却也被人下了禁言咒，再下一秒，他就被人压在了树干上，有人吻住了他的嘴唇。  
Pi虽然不想承认，但是龙族血脉加上他幼时的经历令他对情事可谓是无比的熟悉，他哪怕从小时候起就从未接触过一点污秽之事，血脉的本能也会让他自然而然的对性事有一种超乎常人的熟悉，他一边亲吻着卡洛斯的唇，手已经开始解开他衣服上的扣子和裤子上的皮带，将他的外衣脱下。  
少年的身体因为长期的练武而带着些肌肉，皮肤也不比他人白皙，pi甚至能感受到这个人还是个未经人事的男孩，他的手指甚至只要擦过他的腰际都能引起这个少年一阵颤抖。  
卡洛斯虽然还没睡过人或者被人睡过，但他早年也是去过村里的酒馆打工的，里面的人可是不会考虑卡洛斯成年了没有，经常会开一些荤段子或者说黄色笑话什么的，他耳濡目染倒是知道了不少新东西。  
那个金发青年的唇舌仿佛是一阵烈火，又像狂风过境一样，将所有空气都卷走，同时还在他身上摸来摸去，男孩哪受过这样的待遇，很快就开始有了感觉，下身也勃了起来。  
那人的手开始摸上了他的阴茎，这可是卡洛斯从未有过的体验，他现在双眼被蒙住，只能听见那个青年忍耐着的愈发粗重的呼吸声，其他感官的作用开始不自觉的发挥到最大，人也开始敏感起来。他的命根子被别人握在手上，这令他又是紧张又是刺激，这一系列状况下来他已经隐约感觉到这个男人会要对他做出什么事，但他却没有什么强烈的抗拒感，对卡洛斯而言能活着是他最根本的需求，其余的比如和一个陌生男人做爱这种，以前虽然想都不敢想，但是一旦要发生了，只要是不危及性命，他都可以接受。  
他突然就想到了姐姐，姐姐在外面一定要好好的啊，但现实却不允许他思念他的亲人，他虽然蒙着眼罩不好分辨表情，但是pi还是敏锐的察觉到了他在发愣，心中略感不悦，恶作剧的开始加快在茎身上的撸动，甚至还稍稍用力捏了捏前段。  
这未免对少年来说太过刺激，又是突然之间的，卡洛斯一个没忍住，就把Pi手弄得一手白浊，连那蓝色的披风都因此沾上了些。Pi也不恼，事实上他还感到非常愉悦，他不禁发出了一点笑声，将手上的浊物甩开把披风解下，遂又亲吻起了卡洛斯的唇，继续把玩着他的阴茎，不过却没有执着于嘴，开始一路向下，细细的啃咬着卡洛斯的身体。  
他一手捏着卡洛斯的乳珠，另一只则被他用嘴吸着，卡洛斯当然受不住这样的快感，想要发出呻吟却又禁言着，只能发出一些音节。接着Pi把卡洛斯翻了个面，使他面向树干，一只手继续抚慰着对方又将升起的柱体，另一只手却已经滑到了卡洛斯的脊背上，从脖后一路向下，到臀部前停止。  
刚才手上的精液还未干掉，pi借此作为润滑，慢慢的往臀缝间塞入手指。这令卡洛斯感到有些不适，他努力的忽略掉不适，将自己的脸更加靠近了树干，呼吸开始变得有些急促，都做到了这一步了，想也知道不可能停下来的，与其突然反抗令身后人不悦从而对他粗暴的做些什么，还不如顺从些，接受一切好了。  
一开始还是一根手指的试探，后来渐渐增加，到三根已经是极限，精液的润滑明显是不够的，但肠壁似乎也已经和卡洛斯一样做好了准备，开始慢慢分泌肠液，pi很快被弄得满手黏糊糊的，自己的下身也愈发绷紧，极度想刺穿眼前的少年。但他没有着急，而是将满是粘液的手指伸进了少年的嘴里，霎时间卡洛斯只觉得满嘴都是古怪的味道，但很快他又感觉到有一个灼热的物体抵在了他的臀部，即使他已经做好了完全的心理准备，却依然有些为此感到害怕，身体忍不住微微颤抖起来。  
Pi却突然的安抚起了卡洛斯，他开始亲吻着卡洛斯的背，这令少年多少得到了一些慰藉不再发抖，只不过pi如今也是个薄情的人，见卡洛斯好了起来，慢慢的压下他的背和腰，什么招呼都没打，开始慢慢的将自己的阴茎推入了少年的后穴，顺便还把卡洛斯的禁言咒解了。  
少年忍不住大声的叫了出来，无论如何他这身体仍是处子，那尚未经过开发的穴道经受不起一个庞然巨物的突然闯入，卡洛斯连求饶声都发不出，痛的直喘气，就好似呼吸能减缓他的痛苦一般。  
Pi这时一手扶着卡洛斯的腰一手继续抚慰着他的阴茎，他没有因为听见卡洛斯的痛呼而结束这次的插入，但相对的他减缓了一些速度，这处子的穴道着实将他勒得有些受不了，但卡洛斯的身体很快也做出了妥协，开始分泌出了更多的肠液来润滑，以帮助这pi的异物能继续前进。直到整根阴茎都被卡洛斯的后穴吞入时，两人都不自觉地发出了一声舒服的呻吟。  
卡洛斯顿时有些脸红，为自己的这一声呻吟而感到了些许害羞，不过还没等他收拾情绪，pi便慢慢得扶着他的腰开始抽动起来，他速度不快，可能是考虑到这穴道到底还是没适应他的尺寸，所以也没有急来，他一次次的抽插仿佛都带了些规律，往往在不经意间就忽然触碰到卡洛斯的点，令他忍不住发出好几次呻吟。  
慢悠悠的来了一段时间之后pi开始加快速度，卡洛斯一时间还没有反应过来，只觉得那粗壮的阴茎忽然之间进入的更深了些，才刚离开了那么一小会儿，又猛地忽然撞击过来，这反复的感觉着实是太过刺激，令卡洛斯开始大声叫了出来。Pi速度加快后也依然没忘了继续把玩卡洛斯的阴茎，少年的身体受不了这样的前后夹击，隐约要射第二次，pi却强力的压着他的前端，不让他释放。他插入的频率越来越快，卡洛斯一边是即将射精的急切，一边又是来自后庭的快感，再加上挥之不去的羞耻感，终于是忍不住又哭又叫，但身体却是越发迎合，叫出来的声音越来越大，甚至还有几次破了音。  
Pi见少年被他折腾得差不多了，也终于松开了压在阴茎上的手，同时自己也是在卡洛斯的身体里射出了白浊而温热的精液，卡洛斯前后都迎来了高潮，腿软到站不起来，很快就跪坐在了地上，索性刚才的衣服和披风在地上，正好垫着，没一屁股坐到野地上。他皮肤偏黑，那白白的精液落在他身上倒是有种无与伦比的色情，他自己被蒙着眼睛到不自知，pi那龙血所带来的性欲本就没那么容易满足，还没等少年休息够，一把按住他的头，将阴茎对准他的口，一下挺了进去。  
卡洛斯这回又是被堵的话都说不出来，但他可不敢对青年的阴茎做些什么，只有慢慢的像吃糖一样舔，好在他从小就不是什么爱咬碎糖来嚼着吃的孩子，穷人家的孩子，吃糖可都是要慢慢舔光的。他虽然是第一次舔男人的阴茎，但是想来想去这事也没什么难的，就是舔着舔着他发觉后穴里的精液在缓缓的流出来，他想去弄一弄但是手又碰不着，只能尴尬的感受着那些液体的流动。  
Pi这次将精液全都射在了他的嘴里，也不准他吐掉，他只能将这带着咸腥味的浊物全都吞进了肚子里，这令他有些反胃。这样折腾来折腾去之后，卡洛斯疲惫不堪，还未等pi再说话，就已经昏死过去了。Pi看着昏倒的卡洛斯有些出神，他本不愿亲近人类，但是发情期使得他不得不与人类交配，他自认不是什么专情的人，如果再让他和其他陌生人发生一次性事的话，他实在是不能够接受。所以他看着倒在地上的卡洛斯，唯有无奈的用那披风将他包裹起来，一把将他抱住，带回自己的住所去。  
他不担心这个青年会想逃跑，从刚才的性爱中就可以看出他其实不敢反抗他，就算他们本来不认识也没有关系，今后多得是时间令他们认识彼此。  
想到这，金发青年不禁有些期待起今后的日子了。或许在他们熟悉了以后，他们会一起去这座山的外面走走，他会告诉他这个世界的其他有趣的事物，他如果有什么愿望的话就由他来实现，总之，他们的生活会是最好的。  
他希望那样的日子能尽快到来。


	2. 还是车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您都点进来了，哪会不知道这下面全是车呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下往后两篇全是路人X卡洛斯，是FF14背景的paro，卡洛斯猫男设定请注意  
> 第三篇很遗憾是图片版本，没有留档且清晰度感人，所以暂且不放了

卡洛斯已经不知道这一切从什么时候开始的了。  
最初他不过是听了朋友的话，来到这个他推荐的场所打工，没想到在工作的第一天老板就塞来了一件萨维奈舞娘装给他，并美名其曰这是他们这里的工作服，他不穿就无法上岗。  
虽然这样的工作服多少会让人觉得有些奇怪，但是卡洛斯今时不同往日，完全没有收入的他已经快要花光自己那并不多的积蓄。他虽说有着一身还算不错的武技，但是却没找到合适的队伍，连委托都做不了，只能靠着朋友的推荐来到这家店打工。  
穿上衣服之后老板倒是用十分满意的目光打量着着他，接着旁边喊来了一个正在忙着的人族青年，让他教导卡洛斯一些基本礼仪，并对他耳语几句，那青年瞬间像是懂了什么，送走老板以后便对卡洛斯说了一些注意事项，见卡洛斯像小鸡啄米一样的点头，也不管他有没有听懂，递给他一盘酒水，吩咐他保持微笑，接着将他送进了包厢。

卡洛斯觉得自己的脸都快笑僵了，本来他以为他进来只是送个酒而已，却没想到客人不让他走，反而像狼一样紧盯着他，卡洛斯没见过这样眼神如狼似虎的大人物，这位客人身上随便所穿的衣物一件就抵得过他至今为止的所有财产，他不敢妄动，生怕出了什么岔子他要被赶出这家店，这样一来他可就真的没有活下去的法子了。  
他在包厢里感到了一些窘迫，不仅是那位客人的视线，还有衣服所带来的不适应。舞娘装所用的布料并不多，下半身更是一不小心就有走光的可能，轻飘飘的感觉令卡洛斯十分不习惯，他看上去像是想把自己努力的缩成一团，不让人看到自己那裸露的皮肤，这衣服又是露腰露腿的，多少令他感到有些羞耻。  
客人此时却招了招手让他过去，亲自倒了一杯酒，递给卡洛斯，让他喝下去。  
卡洛斯过去并没有喝过多少酒，一是家里的经济条件，二是姐姐曾教导过他不可以过多饮酒，既伤身也会误事，卡洛斯十分听话，后来要不是有几次迫不得已象征性的要喝几口，他的人生甚至可以说是滴酒不沾的。  
可能是想到姐姐的原因吧，卡洛斯神情开始带上了些许落寞，客人也发现了这一点，他让卡洛斯坐下，却见卡洛斯像喝牛奶一样，小口小口的抿着酒，客人愣了愣，忽然又想起了卡洛斯头上的猫耳朵，心里不禁在想这大概真的是一只真的猫了。  
“你在想什么，我见你好像不大开心。”客人颇有耐心，忽然问起了卡洛斯话。  
“我，想起了姐姐......”卡洛斯太高估自己的酒量和低估店里酒水的度数了，才喝了不到一两口的量，头就已经有了晕乎乎的感觉，他自觉不对，赶忙把酒杯放下，人却依然是喝醉的，摇摇晃晃的像个不倒翁一样。  
“你姐姐？”客人忽然凑了过来，用手揉起了卡洛斯的猫耳朵，卡洛斯的敏感部位忽然被人这么一碰酒顿时又醒了一半，但这么慢慢的揉耳朵的动作实在是太过舒适，卡洛斯的那几分醉意又继续卷土重来，几乎要侵占他的意识。  
“她...不见了....呜.....”很快的，他感觉到有一股燥热从小腹间升起，身体像是想要舒缓什么似的，开始依靠着沙发扭来扭去，眼神也渐渐的变得迷离起来，卡洛斯知道身体这样很不对劲，但是他控制不住那股欲望，渴望与人发生些什么的欲望。

客人忽然吻住了卡洛斯的唇，手也伸向了卡洛斯的下体，透过布料的间隙摸到了卡洛斯极为隐秘的那个地方。唇舌第一次接待他人光顾的卡洛斯冷不防被握住下身，整个人不由得愣了一下，就趁着这个空档，客人的唇舌入侵得更为激烈，在卡洛斯感到自己快无法呼吸时客人才终于结束了这个吻，同时他的手也开始在卡洛斯的阴茎上撸动。像是在品尝一道菜品一样，他撕开了卡洛斯的舞娘装，开始吸吮他的乳头。卡洛斯已经顾不得自己的命根在陌生人手里勃起的害羞，胸口和下身传来的快感让他抑制不住自己的呻吟。他哪里尝试过被人这么熟练的滋味，很快就交代在客人的手里，一股白浊瞬间弄脏了衣裙。  
射精之后那股燥热仍然没有消去多少，但客人忽然停止了在他身上的啃咬，脱下了自己的裤子，并用着他那低沉而又有些蛊惑的声音对卡洛斯说道：  
“我都为你服务了，你也是时候回报我了吧。”

卡洛斯并没有舔男人阴茎的经验。  
他不知道具体该怎么做，只能生涩的将那根已经颇有规模的阳物慢慢的吞进嘴里，并试图说服自己想象那是一根糖果，但是绝对不能咬的糖果。他慢慢的舔着那根紫红色的肉棒，口腔里的味道并非那么令人愉快，但卡洛斯也只有忍着，他想起了眼前肉棒的主人是他的客人，他不能搞砸这一切，这是他的工作，他要靠此生活，获得工资。  
他不知道自己心里想得多多少少有些反应在脸上了，有些委委屈屈的，眼睛里还含着些水光，绕是客人这种万花丛中过的情场浪子也有些把持不住，在卡洛斯渐渐把握了点窍门的时候，他终于忍不住在卡洛斯的嘴中释放。  
精液的味道忽然一下子涌在口腔之中，卡洛斯毫无防备，吞了一些下去，但更多的是吐了出来。好在客人并没有指责他的失态，反而将卡洛斯捞起，使其双腿岔开跪坐在他的大腿间。客人从沙发边的小柜中取来了一小瓶油，卡洛斯并非完全什么都不懂，以前去打工时也听过别人开黄腔提过一嘴，他心中既怀着忐忑亦怀着渴望，渴望着客人的那根东西能缓解他的燥热。  
后穴其实已经开始隐隐的分泌着黏液，客人那沾着油的手指慢慢探进去的时候立刻就吸住了，客人似乎很满意这样的状态，继续亲吻起了卡洛斯，用另一只手慢慢梳着他的后背，缓解他的紧张。  
还不够，还不够。从手指伸进来开始卡洛斯就知道那并不能完全缓解他身体的空虚，他热情的回应着客人的唇舌，手也不禁抚摸起了自己的阴茎，客人一把拉过他剩下的那只手，让卡洛斯也帮他撸动起来。  
后穴已经能容纳四根手指，客人的巨物再也忍耐不住，他抬起卡洛斯的臀瓣，慢慢的滑落进了那温暖紧致的存在之中。即使润滑已经做的十分到位，但卡洛斯这毕竟是处子，肉棒不敢贸然进入太多，只得慢慢推进，直到整根埋入进去，两人才不由得都松了一口气。

但这并不是结束，而不过是一个开始，待内壁开始渐渐适应客人那根肉棒的尺寸之后，客人便开始慢慢的动了起来。卡洛斯哪里试过这种有一个火热的硬物在自己的肠壁中慢慢挪动的感觉，整个人完全瘫在了客人身上，嘴里的呻吟随着客人动作幅度变得剧烈以后开始渐渐变成了叫床的声音，像是他以前不经意间路过的那些卖春的屋子里的妓女所发出的声音一样，卡洛斯很想不叫出声来，但是客人却仿佛藏着坏心一样，动作又变得缓慢起来，同时手也接替了卡洛斯，替他抚慰起来。  
他在卡洛斯的耳边轻声说道：  
“想要吗？想要就大声叫出来，你不叫的话，我可是会认为自己技术很差满足不了你啊。”  
卡洛斯疯狂喘着气，客人的阴茎这般磨蹭的动来动去反倒比快起来时更为折磨人，他刚想要回答，客人却忽然发力，猛地顶起，一下子就仿佛捅到了最深处一般。卡洛斯再也忍耐不住，发出了一声破音的尖叫。  
客人听到这叫声显然十分满意，抽插开始剧烈起来，卡洛斯也不再压抑自己的叫床声，那火热的巨物仿佛不止疲倦一般，他似乎还能感觉到它在温暖的肉壁包裹下还在渐渐变大，这第一次经历性事的处子不由得担心这愈发变大的肉棒会不会把自己肏坏，不由得出声哀求：  
“求，求求您，慢一点......会，会肏坏我......的......”  
客人并没有理会他，反而突然用力的在他的臀瓣上抽了一下，卡洛斯吓了一跳，但臀部火辣辣的痛感与后穴不断的爽快感又为他带来了别样的刺激，客人撸动卡洛斯阴茎的手也越来越快，卡洛斯已经隐隐约约想射了，但客人此时又靠近他的耳边，对他说道：  
“小骚货，上面的嘴在假惺惺的求我，下面的嘴倒是很依依不舍啊，你说让我慢一点，也要先问问你下面的嘴啊，为了惩罚你这种口不对心，你，不准射出来。”  
卡洛斯想要拒绝这种无理的请求，但刚想说话客人又一次深深顶了进来，他所有的拒绝全都化作了一声充满色情气息的呻吟，听起来就像是猫咪在春季发情时的喵叫声一样。他叫着感觉没什么，客人却为此被刺激到，又恰好在此时，客人的肉棒像是碰到了卡洛斯身体中的某一点，这下子他真的一点力气都没有了，这完全超过了刚才所有经历加起来的刺激，他像是个溺水的人抓住了救命稻草一样，抓住了客人的衬衣，忍不住抽泣起来。  
客人此时也到了即将射精的关头，他最后狠狠的冲撞了几下，将积攒已久的精液全数射入了卡洛斯的体内，卡洛斯此时也管不得客人刚才说的惩罚了，精液全数射了出来，内壁也忽然收缩起来，客人的肉棒此时还在里面，即使是有过不少上床经验的客人也不得不发出了极为舒服的喘气。但卡洛斯却不知道，这样的刺激说来说去，是导致了他自己下一轮的受累罪魁祸首。

将肉棒从卡洛斯身体里抽出时他的内壁还在依依不舍似的不断挽留它，同时因为没有巨大肉棒的存在，那些射在体内的精液也没有了阻止他们的阀门，有些折磨人的从臀缝间慢慢流下，卡洛斯的双腿间已经是一片湿淋淋，已经分不清哪些是润滑油而哪些又是他自己后穴分泌出的淫水。卡洛斯这时候那点酒醉早就在刚才的情事之中烟消云散，只是他自己又忽然有些恍惚，感觉刚才经历的一切都是梦，工作的第一天就和客人做了这种以往几乎不敢想的最亲密的事，卡洛斯本来需要些时间消化消化今天所发生的一切，但客人却意犹未尽，从柜子里掏出了一个做工看上去十分逼真的阳具，在上面倒了些油，又故意的在用阳具在卡洛斯大腿侧划了几下，等到他十分湿润了才一把拉过卡洛斯，让他趴在沙发上，将阳具缓缓插入后穴，堵住了那些像是溪水一样在缓缓流出的精液。  
空虚了没多久的后穴忽然又多了异物堵住，卡洛斯说不清自己的感受，这个假阳具做工精致，比起真正的肉棒而言材质要偏硬一些，跟刚才体验到的完全不同，但因为有这个异物的存在，他的内壁又开始分泌起了粘液。正当卡洛斯慢慢适应着这根阳物的时候，他体内的这根阳物忽然开始震动了起来，卡洛斯忍不住浑身颤抖起来，他颤着手想要把那个假阳具拿出身体，但是整个人却被客人翻了过来，双手被客人反剪，客人又开始吻起了他，但卡洛斯的注意力却根本聚集不到这个吻上，后庭的阳物虽不如客人知晓卡洛斯身体的弱点，但其逼真的形态却又在里面昭告着自己的存在感，而且其震动能力比起人类而言又强悍了几分。客人没有再问吧，而是让卡洛斯跪下来，继续舔他的阴茎。  
卡洛斯这次和刚才不同，未经人事和食髓知味的身体是有着差别的，他看着客人巨大的肉棒内心不禁开始期待着他插进后穴的样子，卖力的舔了起来，同时后穴内所传来的震动快感不免令他有些分心，客人像是察觉到了他的分神，肉棒忽然抵到了他的喉间，一股精液又从中喷发而出，这有些呛到了卡洛斯，但他没有吐出来，而是全数吞了进去。  
这明显讨到了客人的欢心，他的肉棒在卡洛斯的重新舔舐之后很快又勃起了，卡洛斯被干的几乎没有力气，趴在沙发边一副可怜兮兮的样子，客人只得将他抱起，将震动的阳具停下，他拔出那个假阳具的那一刻，穴口忽然发出了一声清脆的啵声。卡洛斯就算今天做了多少不知羞耻的事情，听到了这声响还是忍不住脸红起来，他很快被扶了起来，客人让他双手撑在墙上，同时客人的手扶住他的腰，忽的又将肉棒插进了后穴，后穴中还有着刚才情事所遗留的精液，基本上已经是一片泥泞，比之前更为畅通无阻的深入，整个房间很快就充斥着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，卡洛斯的嗓子已经哑了，只能发出弱弱的像哭一样的气音。客人这次明显也已经疲累不少，最后狠狠冲撞几下之后将最后的精液全射在了卡洛斯的身体里。卡洛斯此时也顾不得自己这一身狼藉，躺在了沙发上，沉沉睡去。  
最后的最后，在迷迷糊糊之间，他只隐约听到那位客人对着什么人说：  
“他很不错，我包下他了。”  
之后更多的，他就暂时先听不到了。


	3. 就是车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要都在前面了，自个看吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的设定是前篇的三年半后，卡洛斯当了“客人”一年半的情人，后又在冒险者小队过了两年，然后，买到了房，接着开始了回忆的故事。  
> 此篇是路人双龙X卡洛斯，阅前请注意

卡洛斯忙了一天，才好不容易将自己的房子整出了一块可以睡觉的地方，趁着夜深人静扑腾进紫水栈桥附近的水池里，清爽的冲刷了今日所有的疲惫。如果能洗上热水澡的话当然是最好的，无奈的是卡洛斯家的浴室还没布置好，别人说好降价给他的浴缸还没送到，只能在野外凑合洗洗。再者，现在是夏天，人们都是比较倾向清凉一点的选择的。  
在之前，卡洛斯做梦都想不到，他会拥有一间属于自己的房子，他不过也就凑了一次抢房的热闹，结果在薰衣草苗圃的角落及时摸到了未被人选中的房，拥有房子也是需要一些代价的，他这两年来好不容易攒起来的存款全花光了，房子里的家具也都是朋友们看他实在穷到不行了好心提供的，好在卡洛斯也不怎么挑剔家具之类的，都凑合着用。  
睡前将明日要布置的东西整理了一下，卡洛斯颇为豪放的躺在床上，看着有些许杂乱但是却十分空旷安静的房间，一时间思绪不由得复杂起来。  
他的朋友们曾在喝醉酒时笑话他是个小处男，改天要带他去哪里快活一下，他那时虽说羞红了脸，但心里却很清楚，以他自己这具身体而言，早已不是他们所调笑的什么处子了。  
和那个人所度过的一年半的日子里，这身体已经完全被他由内而外打造成了一个属于那个人的淫物，只要稍稍撩拨一下，他的身下便忍不住开始变得湿润起来，渴望着那根他无比熟悉的东西贯穿他的内部，温热而浓稠的精液能洒满他的后穴，他最渴望被触碰的点会被恶作剧般的大力戳到，像潮水一般袭来的快感会将他淹没，他会像个荡妇一样浪叫，到最后被操到完全没有力气只能发出如同春天时发情的猫咪才能发出的喵叫声。过于酣畅淋漓的性爱为他带来的后遗症是想都不敢想的，在不用做任务也不需要训练体能的日子里，和别人喝酒畅聊的夜晚，别人光是普通的与他搭建，手掌拍击在胳膊上的力度，就足以令他情动。  
这让卡洛斯忍不住开始脸红，他这般容易被撩拨，一方面是酒，另一方面就是这个过于品尝过情事的身体，他没有什么厚脸皮，深怕自己再呆得久了要出糗。他好不容易才被这个小队所接纳，他不希望被他们知晓他这个身体所拥有的糟糕事实。只能推脱着说自己喝醉了不能继续，一般他的队友们也不会阻拦他，只是再度笑话起他的酒量。

那个时候他还没有买到自己的房子，只能住在旅店里，在赶回来的路上就已经感到腿间有种湿润的感觉，他回到房间内，羞红着脸把前阵子买到的假阴茎涂上丁香油，又把沾了油的手指往后穴送，耐心的一根一根增加起来，等到终于能容纳那根假阴茎的时候，他才迫不及待的将那根异物塞进自己的体内。穴肉像是迎接熟悉的客人一般吸附着那根并不是真正人类般温热的阳物，终于将那根阳物的大半放进肉穴，而他的阴茎早就不受控制的挺立起来，硬的难受，但卡洛斯也只能用双手去抚慰自己，同时自己动起来，让那根阴茎慢慢划过自己的肠壁，为自己带来慰藉。  
在这之前，他去购买这一根假阴茎的时候，还为此发生了一些其他的事，现在想来那天他其实不应该这么放纵，这食髓知味的身体尝到了比过去那一年半时光里更为粗壮持久的肉棒与更为极致的性事。尽管他已经用着自制力约束自己，但奈何性的折磨总是能软化大部分人的神经，卡洛斯的意识固然有意志坚定的部分，但是却不是对性事的，因此他多少有些难以控制自己时不时想到一些更荒唐的事情。  
他永远都忘不了去买假阴茎的那天，他的身体被欲火燃烧到几乎灼心，却又不敢去找那些站在街边的妓女娼妇纾解，只能变着法打听到一间情趣用品店的地址，趁着夜色披上斗篷去买一根假阳物去让他舒服一下。出门之前他还忍不住的在自己的后穴间抹了油，原本是想着在买到假阴茎之后尽快找个无人角落插入进去，却不料为之后所发生的一切提供了便利。  
在他忍住羞耻心并再三确认用斗篷遮住脸没人会知道他买了这个以后，他在昏暗的小巷中绕来绕去，终于找到一处无人的死角，他的斗篷之下完全是一片赤裸，正当他要从纸包里掏出那个令他日思夜想的工具来抚慰自己时，一只手却忽然拍在他的肩上。  
卡洛斯顿时汗毛直立，回头一看，却是一位白皮肤的鲁加族男子和一位黑皮肤的高地人男站在他身后。他以为自己打扰到了他们，却不料那名鲁加男子微微一笑，对他说道：  
“小猫咪，与其用那种空虚的东西，不如，和我们试试？”  
卡洛斯本该是要拒绝的，但是他不经意间瞄到了那两个人男人鼓起的裆部，顿时一个荒谬的想法在他脑海中诞生了。  
被那样的阴茎插着一定会很舒服。  
鬼使神差之下，他点了头。

他们当下就进入了旁边的一间小旅馆，这种旅馆都是为了那种皮肉生意提供的，环境一般而且隔音也不大好，能够听到隔壁房间里做爱的男男女女发出的激烈叫声。到了房间里卡洛斯那单薄的斗篷立刻就被剥掉了，卡洛斯在那两个男人面前一片赤裸，他们二人也不在犹豫，各自脱下了衣物，鲁加男人坐在了沙发上，他胯下的是卡洛斯从未见识过的巨物，他不免有些担心这样的大家伙能不能插得进自己的后穴，鲁加招了招手，示意让卡洛斯先为他用口舔一下。卡洛斯正欲跪下时，高地男人却按住了卡洛斯的腰，这男人力气大的惊人，同时他也感到一个硬物抵在了自己穴口，他还没说什么，鲁加男便已经按下了他的头，他的嘴立刻迎来了一阵熟悉的腥味，但更多的是尺寸上的不习惯。这阴茎是前所未有的大，卡洛斯毫不怀疑完全吞下去的话能顶到他的喉咙深处，但由不得他多想，身后的高地男人已经勉强做好了润滑，毫不留情的就将另一根阴茎插进了卡洛斯的肉穴，好在卡洛斯出门前就做过了润滑，又因为有着要和两个男人做的兴奋感在，后穴早就分泌出了液体以便迎接他的贵客，卡洛斯的腿间一片腻乎，因此高地男人即使润滑做的不怎么样，但是却几乎是一路畅通的插了进去，卡洛斯从来没被这样对待过，上下两张嘴都在服侍着他人的阳物，高地男人顾忌着卡洛斯口交的力度，撞的不紧不慢的，卡洛斯的穴肉有些不满足这样慢悠悠的撞击，紧紧地吸着高地男人粗壮的肉茎。高地男人发出一声轻笑，狠狠的拍了卡洛斯的屁股一巴掌，卡洛斯不由得发出一声痛呼，但同时穴肉却蜷缩的更为紧致，高地男人忍不住发出一声舒服的叫声，称赞道：  
“这小荡妇被调教的还不错的，后面这个嘴吸得还挺紧。”

鲁加男人把玩着卡洛斯的乳头，他的手上有些老茧，摩擦着卡洛斯的乳头时总是有种别样的刺激感，是和卡洛斯过去自己抚摸按压完全不同的感觉，当鲁加男人的手摸到卡洛斯的脊背时，卡洛斯先是忍受不住后穴那一阵阵的传来的快感，先射了出来。他那些奢靡至极的肉穴跟着反应起来，穴肉一阵阵收缩弄的高地男也把持不住，在他的后穴射精，精液顿时从交合处溢出，落了一些在地上。  
鲁加男人耐力却比他们好些，他将射精后有些气喘吁吁的卡洛斯扶起来，准确点说应该是抱起，他那挺立的阳物还没收到完全的慰藉，但是卡洛斯的肉穴毕竟品尝过的阴茎有限，为了彼此都不受伤，鲁加男缓缓的将龟头在卡洛斯的穴口磨蹭几下，卡洛斯自然也知道接下来要发生什么，他多少有些紧张，这么大的一根东西让他吞下去实在是太勉强了，更别提他要是真的完全吞下去之后再动起来，卡洛斯都不敢保证自己会不会变成人人所唾弃的荡妇淫娃。  
高地男人这时走过来与卡洛斯开始接吻，而鲁加男人的一只手也开始梳着卡洛斯的背部，这所做的一切都是为了让他放轻松，这两人虽已经清楚卡洛斯的身体已经快被操成一个完美的小骚货，但鲁加男这种尺寸的阴茎对不少人来说都是第一次，小心为上才是最好的。  
随着龟头在后穴内的慢慢开拓，本来还在迎接着新客人的穴肉马上意识到了这次是不一样的大家伙，用着更为放荡的方式迎接着它的到来，后穴分泌出的淫荡之水和刚才高地男所射出的精液混合在一起，为鲁加的肉茎做着新一轮的润滑，这慢慢推进的速度比刚才高地男撞击更为恼人，但穴肉的每一分褶皱都被阴茎所扩张开，渐渐填满的感觉也几乎要让卡洛斯爽上了天。好不容易，他淫荡的后穴才终于吞下了鲁加男的整根阳物，卡洛斯忍不住慢慢喘起了气，他知道接下来要发生什么，鲁加男动了几下，确认卡洛斯已经能习惯这个巨物之后，他的速度开始加快起来了，他那又粗又大的阴茎每一次狠狠的撞击仿佛都要将他捅穿一样，卡洛斯的臀肉和鲁加男的囊袋撞在一起，发出清脆响亮的啪啪声。卡洛斯更是抑制不住自己的那跟发情一样的叫声，一瞬间更是盖过了隔壁房间男男女女的叫床。而此时高地男正在吸吮和把玩着卡洛斯的乳头，一只手则是在帮他撸动他的阴茎，另一只则是在他的猫尾巴根部胡乱摸索着，猫尾巴根部被抚摸着而传来的本能的战栗感。  
鲁加男人射精的量可比高地男人多的多，那曾经熟悉的像是要将肚子灌满一样的涨感令他忍不住流下泪来，但早在刚才，高地男人又自发的撸动他的阴茎，朝着卡洛斯的脸上好好射了一发，卡洛斯的脸上满是腥膻味道的精液，此刻脸上可谓是一塌糊涂，但卡洛斯已经快被操到擦脸的力气都没有了。鲁加男人射精之后却还没抽出他的阴茎，他那双大手托着卡洛斯的屁股，把他从沙发那抱到了床上，他的肉棒还在卡洛斯的体内，那种无意间的顶到最深处的快感，让卡洛斯不由得深深夹住了鲁加男人的腰，不想让那根阴茎彻底滑出自己的身体。  
但阴茎还是被鲁加男人拔了出来，卡洛斯被放在了床上，他的后穴此时一副淫靡不堪的模样，射进里面的精液全都在慢慢的流出来，但他已经无暇顾忌自己这副狼狈至极的样子了。卡洛斯此时已经被干的迷迷糊糊，却觉得自己仍未满足，人在尝试过更为愉悦的事物之后总是会忍不住想尝试更好的。他趴在床上喘着粗气，鲁加男人的手指却在他的后穴处继续玩弄着，穴肉贪心的吸附住来客，分泌出的淫水很快将男人的手指弄得更湿，他那粗长而又带着茧子的手指很快摸到卡洛斯的禁忌之处，根本不需要什么技巧，他那手指只需在那抠弄几下年轻的猫魅立刻控制不了自己了，后穴又是一阵收缩，他又再一次射精了。  
这么一弄之后卡洛斯可以说是完全瘫在了床上，高地男人从卡洛斯被放在床上开始就在啃咬着他光裸着的又被汗水浸湿的充满色情味道的后背，他大概是有些暴力因子在骨子里，吻到卡洛斯的尾椎骨之后他和鲁加男人对视一番，忽然大力拍了两下卡洛斯的屁股，但由于这痛感过于强烈，之后臀肉所传来的麻痹感与痛感交织在一起的感觉领卡洛斯欲罢不能。  
这时他们二人分别都凑到卡洛斯的耳边，轻声说道：  
“我们淫荡的小母猫，你想不想再来体验一些，极致的感觉？”  
卡洛斯早已不是数年前那个不知情事的处子，他忽然露出一个以过去的他而言绝对不会露出的荡妇般的笑容，那满是水光的眸子里充满着色气诱人的淫荡欲望，他之前叫的太过大声，声音有些沙哑，他回答道：  
“来啊，把我操到怀孕啊。”

那两人可以说是被这样的邀请撩的立刻又硬了起来，鲁加男人抬起卡洛斯的屁股，经过刚才的数次高潮和抽插以后这后穴的软肉多少也有些发红，只是在卡洛斯的古铜色的皮肤下所以表现的并不大明显，此时还是那般肠液和精液混合在一起的奢靡景象，穴肉还在微微发着颤，鲁加男人没有什么怜香惜玉的心情，将自己粗壮的肉棒在卡洛斯的腿间摆弄几下，使他变得再度湿润了，又一度挺了进去。  
他不紧不慢的抽插了几下，使得那湿热温润的肉穴又松了几分，卡洛斯本来还在好奇他们要玩什么花样，却又被这磨磨蹭蹭的几下折腾得喘气，这时他感觉除却鲁加男的阴茎外又多了一两根手指插入了后穴，他还未来得及表达自身的惊讶，穴内便慢慢的又加入了一根手指，更令他讶异的是自己的适应能力，一根粗壮的肉棒与三根手指的组合只让他分泌了更多淫水将这一切吸纳进去，卡洛斯之前当过别人的情人，一些刺激的玩法他也十分清楚，他知道接下来将发生什么了。  
果然，那三根手指没再逗留多久，高地男人的阴茎便代替了他们，开始和鲁加男人的肉棒交叉着插进卡洛斯的肉穴。卡洛斯可从来没受过这种刺激，早就发出了比叫春猫咪更为甜腻的啊啊声，穴口的软肉被两根阴茎摩擦到像是要灼烧起来一样，高地男人又拍起了卡洛斯的屁股，那两瓣臀肉早被他拍得红肿，肉体撞击和拍击的声音混合在一起，而卡洛斯早已无暇顾及这是否有多羞耻，他早已沉溺在欲望的海洋中。

卡洛斯至今仍然记得那场酣畅淋漓的性事之后他腰酸腿软了至少好几天，后穴也是一副被操松了的样子，做的时候不觉得，做完以后倒是真真切切羞耻了很久。不过好在那两人与他也不过是一夜的露水情缘，出了那家破旧旅馆之后他们就是互相不认识的陌路人，这一点是让卡洛斯比较放心的，他曾经的那段情人生活说实话比他现在过得日子要好得多，但那位贵族少爷的控制欲实在太强，他们闹掰了以后卡洛斯找到了一个冒险者小队呆着，时不时接一点任务委托或者杂七杂八的活儿用以维持生计。  
无论在性事上有过多荒唐的经历，他永远都不会忘了他最主要的那个目的，他要找到他的姐姐，不管需要付出多少努力，他都要找到她。  
只是那个时候，大概是不能让姐姐知道他过去这段荒谬的时光吧。  
他静静的看着从窗外照进屋内的清冷月光，没有再去多想，选择进入梦乡。


	4. 还能有啥嘛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡洛斯在洞穴里遇到了神奇的东西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇有魔物play+路人MOB卡洛斯，阅前请注意  
> 本来是图片，我电脑里没存档，然后我打出来顺便修了下文  
> 还好也就2000多字

卡洛斯万万想到自己还会有这么狼狈的时刻。他被粗壮的藤蔓侵犯着，伤佛有着知觉一样的的藤条爬进他铠甲的缝隙，穿过单薄的衬衣，摩擦他的乳首，明明是没有他人存在的地方，卡洛斯却得咬紧牙关，不让自己的呻吟溢出半分。  
藤蔓滑过腰际，很快就拿捏住了卡洛斯的分身，他虽说被许多人玩弄过身体，体验过极致的快乐，不过却从没有被这样如同妖物一般的植物触碰过，这纤细的枝条慢慢裹住那渐渐抬起头的肉茎时，卡洛斯本来还在为这藤蔓是否懂得分寸而提心吊胆，毕竟他此时还是恐惧大于快感的状态，生怕这藤条突然发力绞断他的下身。  
但渐渐的他也没有多余的心思去关注这藤蔓是否会对他造成威胁了，因为威胁已经存在，有一根稍显粗壮，和缠在卡洛斯身体的那些完全不同尺寸的枝条伸向了卡洛斯的后穴，这是他曾经尝试过的熟悉招数，前后端都将得到别样的抚慰，只是这一次卡洛斯死咬住了了唇，坚决不让自己发出一点声音。  
藤蔓似乎感觉到了卡洛斯的身体尚未适应，竟开始慢慢分泌出了一些神奇的黏液，这黏液带着十分好闻的花香味，卡洛斯很想捂住自己的鼻子，但奈何他的双手双脚都被藤蔓缚住，完全动弹不得，只得让那诡异而又迷人的香气飘入鼻腔，这香气与黏液便是最好的催情药，这二者齐心协力，很快打破了卡洛斯这两年来苦苦禁欲度日的艰苦恒心，他终于忍不住松开唇瓣，发出一声隐忍许久的呻吟。  
他的内心曾一度被罪恶感占据，但很快便被对快感的渴求所掩盖，那藤蔓沾着冰凉的黏液凑到了卡洛斯的双臀之间，它并不急着进入，耐心的酱卡洛斯的屁股弄得黏糊糊又湿淋淋的，若是在光线充足的地方，这充满透明黏液的肉臀将成为最色情的艺术品，猫尾巴的根部也有藤条在细细抚慰，那让卡洛斯有些忍受不了开始喘气，猫尾巴向来都是猫魅们的弱点。而那些细小柔软的枝条则在卡洛斯的分身上慢慢摩擦着，带给他前所未有的细腻体验，而就在这时，那藤蔓终于做好了准备工作，开始将那冰凉湿滑的前端探入后穴之中。  
卡洛斯的后穴曾一度未迎来客人的光顾，稍显晦涩，但藤蔓不是人类的阴茎，它像是个探索者一样，慢慢悠悠的向前探进，卡洛斯有过一瞬间的害怕，怕这些藤蔓会直接从身下穿出他的他的身体，伴随着对死亡的恐惧他难得的又清醒了些。但所幸这些藤蔓并没有那么血腥的想法，他们停在了一个不好不坏的距离里，藤蔓并不怎么爱动，于是卡洛斯只能尽力的挪动身体，使藤蔓的前端刮过他所渴望的那一点上，在那一瞬间他整个人的腰彻底软了下来，而阴茎处也终于坚守不住，一股浓稠的白浊喷在了藤蔓上，顺着枝条流淌，渐渐滑入泥土之中，再度供养着这株古怪的植物。

卡洛斯禁欲许久，从做出决定的那天起他连自慰都非常少做，释放过一次之后加上之前冒险逃亡的疲劳令他昏睡过去，但他万万没有想到的是，自己再度清醒，是被人肏醒的。  
卡洛斯的眼睛被黑布蒙着，他的头靠在一个男人的颈脖间，下身那接连不断的快感令他几乎要哭出声来，属于男人的粗壮肉棒顶撞在肉穴中，让卡洛斯忍不住发出呻吟声，玩弄着他的男人发现他醒了，不怀好意地调笑道：  
“哟，看来这小骚货醒了，这骚猫可真带劲，肏的可比妓馆那些贱货爽多了。”  
那男人说完便吻上了卡洛斯，卡洛斯如干旱逢雨的人一般回应着这个男人，他坚持的信念完全被打破了，正因自己沾满了一身淫欲的罪恶所以他才找不到自己挚爱的姐姐，但是卡洛斯如今坚持不了那些了，肉体的碰撞声越发响亮，他的身体内仿佛被欢愉的情感燃烧着一般，他顾不上亲吻了，也管不了自己的灵魂是否再度堕入深渊，他就像是个妓女，像个荡妇一样大声叫着春，用赞美诗一样的语气赞美着：  
“好舒服，好舒服！求求你肏坏我，再多一点肉棒，再深一点！”  
正在肏他的男人发出一声轻笑，最后大力的冲撞几下之后将一股精液注入他的肉穴，卡洛斯还没有时间喘气，一根不同于刚才那个男人的阴茎便插进了他的双臀之中。之前被藤蔓侵犯时留下的黏液还在，混着前一个人的精液一起成为了最好的润滑剂，同时一根不知是谁的阴茎也摆到了卡洛斯的嘴边，他轻车熟路的用嘴服侍起了这位新客人，他的舌尖划过铃口，舔舐起这根粗粗的肉棒，而这根肉棒的拥有者居然一时没忍住，直接射在了卡洛斯的嘴里，卡洛斯将这精华全数咽下，而同时也不知道是谁的手在卡洛斯的阴茎上撸动，那几个男人发出淫笑，让卡洛斯不许射出来。  
卡洛斯以前就玩过这种花样，他知道这群人接下来会肏得他精水四溅，意识恍惚。他默默接受着这一切，并发自内心的感到满足。  
他的嘴里不知道塞了几次他们几人的阴茎，肉穴里满满的都是精液，卡洛斯射到最后已经只能射出稀薄的精水，这几个男人才终于结束了这次的狂欢。他们其实和卡洛斯一样都是来这个洞穴冒险的冒险者，凑巧看见了卡洛斯被藤蔓肏弄的样子，顺手解救了他，并把他的肉体当做了酬劳。  
卡洛斯再度醒来时洞穴中已经没有人了，那群人早就抛下他走了，他一身狼藉不提，满是精液的后穴中还被恶作剧的塞了一根做工精美的图腾，卡洛斯将图腾拿开时还能听见一声清脆的响声。但他早就过了为此害羞的时期了。精液缓缓的从他的双腿间流出，一时半会儿看来也折腾不完，他耐心的将部分精液抠了出来，但是还有不少留在里面，他只能把那个图腾又塞了回去，穿起被丢在一旁凌乱的衣物，跌跌撞撞的走出了洞穴。


End file.
